


Dawn

by viklikesfic (v_angelique)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Community: three weeks for dw, Dom/sub, Domestic, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-21
Updated: 2010-05-21
Packaged: 2017-10-09 20:18:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_angelique/pseuds/viklikesfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Repost from the <a href="http://three-weeks-for-dw.dreamwidth.org/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://three-weeks-for-dw.dreamwidth.org/"><strong>three_weeks_for_dw</strong></a> Other Ways of Saying I Love You meme.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Repost from the [](http://three-weeks-for-dw.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**three_weeks_for_dw**](http://three-weeks-for-dw.dreamwidth.org/) Other Ways of Saying I Love You meme.

  
No one ever told Sean he had to sprawl on his belly on the rug at Viggo's feet to read the paper. Somehow, he just ended up that way, and one morning led to another, and now Viggo takes his maté habitually with a man who's entirely too bulky and stubborn to naturally call "boy" spread out on the floor at his feet, and he takes this for granted. But he doesn't take for granted the easy twitch of Sean's lips into a smile when they happen to catch each other looking at the same time, and he doesn't take for granted the beauty and strength of Sean's bare back and shoulders under the soft light of the early morning sun, and he doesn't take for granted the grace with which Sean tilts up onto his knees, back onto his heels, where Viggo can stroke his hair and bend for a sweet, searching, first morning kiss. He thanks the universe for those things each and every day, and their laughter blends in a kind of un-sought-for joy.


End file.
